Learning About the Magic of Friendship
by Marioweegee1
Summary: A normal guy finds out that he needs to learn about the magic of friendship, and travels into the pony world to experience it...
1. Pre-Equestria

...Now where should I start? Let me think... Oh yeah! About 2 weeks ago, yes, before I entered this world...

First, let me introduce myself. My name was... now, what was it? Oh yeah! It was Jack. I was about 16 years old, green eyes, brown hair, at least until the event happened. So, let me get started on the story...

I remember going to Rockvalley High School. I had decent grades, teachers liked me, and I was a decent animator...

However, I had no friends.

Whenever I would walk around, people would point and laugh, calling me "Jack the Friendless."Not a very original name, I know; however, I didn't know why I had no friends. I had a pretty good personality and looks. However, nobody paid attention to it. Maybe it's because I "don't value" friendship. At least that's what the mares... Wait, I meant girls! At least that's what they said.

Maybe it was my dislike of _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. _I was considered "strange" and "alien", since I didn't understand their online vocabulary, such as "brohoof". I was ignored, from that one day.

So, a few friends (before their removal) were egging me on to watch an episode of it. I finally cracked, and went on YouTube. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Tons of views and likes! I couldn't believe what was wrong with this world...

So, I go and tell them how could they watch it, and they went crazy. In the bad way, not the good. Soon, word spread around the school like the flu that I disliked My Little Pony...

Soon, everybody called me an "Anti-pony." I tried to tell them that I just didn't like it, and it wasn't a crime, but they wouldn't listen.

Then, bang. Nobody wanted to interact with me.

I may be boring you currently, so let's skip up to the last few days.

All I remember of that day was going online. Strangely, windows about MLP kept popping up, faster than I could close them! So, I got tired and just shut it off.

Later, I went to sleep. I kept hearing this voice... but I could barely make out what it was saying. I heard words, such as "magic" and "friendship." All of a sudden, a white alicorn looked at me, along with a smaller unicorn. The alicorn said to me:

"Jack Robinson! I have heard that you do not know about the magic of friendship. As so...

"Wait a minute... Who are you?" I said.

"Sincerest apologies, human. I am Princess Celestia, fair ruler of Equestria. About your lack of the knowledge of friendship, I will have to send you to a small community called Ponyville. You will have to go to West Park at noon tomorrow, where a purple unicorn will pick you up. Don't be late!

I replied, "Wait a minute! West Park's on the other side of town! How will I get there before-"

"You will, human. I believe that you will."

And with that, the dream faded away.

I woke up the next morning. Great. Saturday. I looked at my alarm clock. 10:00 AM. I looked in my shirt pocket. Suprisingly, there was a map from my house to West Park! I felt shocked about it.

So that dream was real.

I rushed out of my room, and grabbed my bike.

10:15. 5 miles away from West Park.

I biked down Main Street, looking at the map when one of the friends that egged me on stopped me.

"Hey, John the Friendless! What are you doing?"

"I'VE GOT NO TIME!" 10:30. "I'M LATE FOR SOMETHING AT WEST PARK!"

"Oh! So you got the message from Celestia?"

"Wait- How did you know?"

"It's not important." He looked at his watch. "10:45! You better get moving!" And with that, he pushed me toward West Park.

A little while later, the clock chimed 11 times. Great! It was 11:00! However, there was more trouble to come.

I looked ahead. ROAD WORK.

I looked at the map again, and amazingly, it changed for the detour.

I biked around all the road detour. 11:30.

Only got thirty minutes!

I weaved around a few roads, and came to a stop. Great, a busy street, West Park's over it, and it's 11:50.

Wait... 11:50?!

I somehow managed to weave through the traffic without getting hit. I managed to reach West Park's fountain just as 12:00 rolled around.

Immediately. I felt the fountain shake and start glowing purple. Ripping from the fountain was a bright purple portal. Just as Celestia said, a purple unicorn came out of it.

"Hi there! I see you came on time, John!"

"Wait... How do you know my name?"

"Everybody knows! Now, in case you are curious, I'm Twilight Sparkle. Now, hurry through the portal! There is no time to waste!"

So, I jumped in, along with Twilight.


	2. The Change

Anyway, back to the story. I jumped into the large, swirling, purple portal, right after Twilight went in.

Now, this wasn't an ordinary portal, where you jump in one end and come back out the other end. This portal made you wait. I looked around. Still the same swirly, purple vortex, although the hole behind me became smaller, and smaller, and smaller...

Until it disappeared completely.

Surprised, I looked at Twilight. She didn't look afraid about the hole closing behind us. In fact, she looked pretty happy. She looked toward me and said:

"Hang on, we're almost at Ponyville."

Sure enough, another hole of the same size was coming closer ahead of us. I felt nervous. "So this is what Ponyville looks like..."

Suddenly, I felt myself lose balance as I left the vortex. Man, I will never travel in another one of those again.

All of a sudden, I regained my strength and balance. I looked in the direction of where Twilight was standing, emitting a purple aura from her horn. I looked at my hand, and the same purple aura was surrounding me.

I looked at her. "Wait a minute, what are you doing?"

"Healing your vortex-travelling side effects. You usually don't travel through vortexes, since it's usually reserved for unicorns and alicorns."

"Wait a minute-why are you doing this?"

"I'm preparing you for Princess Celestia, of course! Now, we may need to do a little more vortex travelling..."

My stomach groaned. I didn't really enjoy the thought of portal travel again. All of a sudden, a larger, white vortex opened in front of me.

Twilight looked surprised. "So, apparently Princess Celestia wants to see you urgently. She doesn't normally open portals for travel..."

I walked into the portal, along with Twilight, expecting a bit more dizziness and weakness. Instead, I felt a bit better, although still a bit dizzy.

"Please, bow down, Jack. We are in the company of Princess Celestia."

As I usually wasn't accompanied to being in company of a higher being, I bowed down. Hopefully I showed respect to this Princess. She nodded, allowing us to stop bowing down. Then, she looked at Twilight, who left the room. I hoped this would turn out well...

"Jack Robinson, I assume you know why you are here," she said.

I looked up at her. She appeared to be a higher being, however, I didn't know why I was brought here. "No, Ma'am" was my reply.

She looked at me. A feeling of mild interest crossed her face for a split second, then it faded. "You are here because you do not know the magical properties of friendship. How many friends do you have currently?"

I tried to remember. All of my friends were gone. "None."

"I see that. This is why you need to learn the value of friendship. I will keep you in Ponyville with Twilight Sparkle until you find that out."

I looked at her again. "Don't you think it would be... weird... to see a 6 foot human walking around a town with small ponies?"

"I believe that will be a problem. This is why I will change you into a pegasus."

Great, stuck in Ponyville until I learn about friendship. And, she will make me... wait... INTO A PEGASUS? "Wait! I can't do this! I just want to stay human."

Pause.

She replied, "You must endure this to learn the value of friendship. So, you must blend in with the common folk."

I figured out that there was no way around this. "Ok. Just do this."

All of a sudden, a bright, white light came out of her horn. I felt like I was being put through unbearable pain... And I fainted.

When I woke up, I felt a bit... off. I looked around. Nope, not in the castle anymore, just a face, right in front of me.

Wait... a face in front of me?

"HI! I'M PINKIE PIE!" the face responded. It got out of my face, and I finally saw the whole pony's body.

Dark pink, curly mane, lighter-pink body, blue eyes. Hyperactive personality. Yep, this was definitely weird.

Twilight came out of the upstairs level. My vision finally cleared out. I noticed that I was in a large, literal "tree house". Or library, whatever you prefer to call it.

I finally found a mirror. Staring back at the mirror was a pegasus. Green eyes, yellow mane, blue fur. A symbol of a moon with a flashlight was on my flank. Great, so Celestia wasn't lying.

"Wake up, Lunar Light! Your first day in Ponyville is about to start! C'mon, everybody's excited to meet you!"

And so begins my adventure in Equestria...


	3. Meet the Mane 6

Ok, now I'm done with the my past life. So, now I'm a pegasus. I'm trapped like this until I learn about the magic of friendship.

Twilight looked at me. "Lunar Light, are you coming with us?"

I looked back at her, still shocked about my new form. "Okay, I'm ready" came out of my mouth, although strangely feminine.

I followed Twilight outside. The pink pony, Pinkie Pie, was still following us. I asked, "Um, why is she following us?"

"She likes to meet new ponies. She'll ask you about a lot of things."

As if on cue, Pinkie Pie looked at me and grinned.

"Where are you from?"

"Why did you come here?"

"I know- I should throw a new ponies' party!"

Ok, so maybe that last one wasn't a question. But I looked at her and said, "I come from Rockvalley to learn about the magic of friendship."

She looked at me with a puzzled expression. "Rockvalley? What part of Equestria is that?"

Before I could answer that question, a large BOOM rattled through the sky. I looked up, and saw a pegasus fly by, having a rainbow trail behind it. She saw us, turned around, and landed in front of the group.

The pegasus gave me a once over. She asked, "Who are you, and where did you come from?"

For a moment, I forgot my pony name. Then, Twilight looked at the pegasus. "Rainbow Dash, meet Lunar Light. She comes from Earth, apparently."

Rainbow Dash looked at me, surprised. Then, she replied, "She doesn't look very human... Anyway," She looked back at me, with a friendly smile. "My name's Rainbow Dash. I see that you're pretty new around here, so I'll guide..." Twilight shook her head." "...I mean help Pinkie Pie and Twilight show you around." She gave me an innocent smile.

Pinkie grinned. "Okie Doki Loki! You can help us show her around!"

Twilight looked at them. "Okay, Dash. We were about to go to Applejack's farm! So... let's go!"

We walked quite a bit into the outskirts of the town. Eventually, we stopped at a small farm. Well, small as in lack of buildings. The land amount was huge! Trees as far as the eye could see!

Twilight knocked on the door. A muffled voice came from the other side.

"Just a minute!"

In about a minute, the door opened. An orange, freckled pony, with a blonde/yellow mane, came out of the door. Almost instantly, she spotted me.

"Well, howdy there! M'name's Applejack. Pleasure t'meet you."

She shook my hoof, which is similar to shaking hands back at home. At least nobody called me... ...called me... John the Friendless anymore. Everyone seemed to be all nice and happy.

Pinkie Pie spoke. "Applejack, we're going to go to Fluttershy's house. Will you come with us?"

She responded, "Well, sure!"

Another ten minutes of traveling later, we reached a cottage on the edge of a large, menacing forest. I won't enter that forest...

Wait... what am I saying? I usually love to go into forests! Must be this world changing me a bit...

A light-yellow pegasus with pink hair stepped out. "Hey, now's not a real good time. I'm taking care of-" She looked at me, and a shocked expression reached her face. A small squeak escaped her lips, and she closed her door.

Rainbow Dash looked at me. "Anyway, that was Fluttershy. She's pretty shy, so she stays near the Everfree Forest. She also likes to care for animals. Now, we're going to Rarity's house.

We left the cottage and went back into town. In another ten minutes, we reached a round building.

Applejack knocked on the door. Another unicorn, this time white, came out of the building.

She looked at me. "Hello! My name is Rarity!" she said with a British accent. "I see that you are new around here, so whenever you have an urge to... I don't know... get a new dress, come and see me as soon as possible!"

Applejack looked at her. "Rarity, ya mind comin' out for some time?"

Rarity answered back. "Alas, I would, but I have a very large project to work on! I have to do it now! Good bye, everyone!"

And with that, she shut the door.

Rainbow Dash looked back at me. "So, that was Rarity. She runs the local boutique. Now, can we do a race?"

My wings tensed up. I was excited- I've raced with people, but not a pegasus before!

All of a sudden, Twilight interrupted our thoughts. "She'd love to, but it's almost dark. Luna's going to raise the moon in a few minutes."

Rainbow Dash looked disappointed. "Oh well, how about tomorrow?"

I looked at her, with large amounts of excitement. "Sure!"

And with that, we all shook hooves and left.

A few minutes later, the moon rose. Man, this world seems backward- the moon and sun seem to revolve around this planet!

We entered Twilight's house, where a small, purple dragon looked sort of upset. It said, "Were where you, Twilight? I spent all day working on cleaning the bookshelves, since you were gone so long!

Twilight gave a sympathetic look. "Sorry, Spike. I was just introducing Lunar Light to my friends!"

Spike smiled at me. "Hi, you seem to be from another place! Anyway, I'm Spike, Twilight's assistant. See ya!"

And with that, he took a few books and left.

Twilight looked at a clock. "Oh my, that late already? Good night, Lunar Light!"

And with that, she went upstairs.

Such... nice friends...


	4. Flying Lessons with Dash

I woke up, my eyes bleary from the way I slept. I usually sleep right-side up, not sideways... Anyway, I looked up, and looked for my hands, thinking it was just a dream. Nope, still have hooves.

Great, so I actually have to learn about friendship. I think that this place may be changing my way of thinking, too...

Twilight came from upstairs. "Hey, Lunar- wait, is it ok if I call you that?"

I nodded, being like a natural response. I think I'm getting used to this name.

"Ok. Anyway, here's your breakfast!"

She pushed a plate in front of me. I looked at the food.

On the plate was a sandwich, except it didn't have any meat or cheese. Instead, there were flowers sandwiched (no pun intended) between the hunks of bread.

I thought it looked delicious. Wait... what am I saying? "Oh well, I guess it will be good," I thought as I ate the sandwich.

I must have been smiling, since Twilight looked less nervous. Man, I wonder why mom wouldn't let me eat these back at home! Then again, I have a different appetite.

"I see that you liked it. Anyway, Dash wants to see you. Something about a race..."

I just remembered: yesterday, Rainbow Dash wanted to race me. How exciting- a race with the famous Rainbow Dash!

Wait... How do I know that she's famous?

Anyway, I will race her. I said bye to Twilight, and went to Dash.

She flew around me, upset. "Where were you? I've been waiting here for an hour. AN HOUR. Hope you took that time to train, not that it will hurt my record..."

I tried to fly up to her level, but it didn't end out too well. I landed face-first on the ground. This won't turn out very well...

She looked at me, concerned. "Wait... you're a pegasus... and you can't fly!? Don't they teach you to fly on Earth?"

I looked back at her. "Not naturally, no. We have aircraft and balloons."

"I know balloons, but... aircraft? What are those?"

So, I explained to Rainbow Dash about airplanes. With all of the words that I mentioned, she looked both shocked and interested.

"So, these airplanes... Are like mechanical pegasi?"

I nodded in response.

She suddenly realized. "So that explains why you don't know how to fly. Will you go down to that field..." She pointed to a large, empty field. "...in about an hour? That way, you will at least learn how to fly!"

And with that, she left.

Great, so now I'm going to learn how to fly... from Dash! Awesome... …Wait, why do I keep thinking that?

**1 hour later**

As she said, Dash was sitting out in the field. She looked prepared... Baseball cap and a whistle. She looked a lot like a coach.

"Ok, your flying lesson. Show me what you've got." She blew the whistle.

As what happened an hour earlier, I attempted to take off, dropped forward, and crash landed.

She looked again, upset. "Ok, there are several things that you are doing wrong. First, your weight is aimed forward. Try to lean more toward your back."

"Secondly, your wing power. You need to generate more lift to actually reach the air- but not too much! You'll get tired easily, and fall."

"Lastly, your wing posture. Lift your wing like you will fly."

I lifted the wing.

She blew the whistle again. "Wrong, wrong, wrong! Just look at your wings! They're facing straight up, not sideways! This will lead to to you flying forward too fast! Now, try to fly!" She blew it again.

I ended up flying straight up, almost perfectly. However, I was still lurching from side to side.

She blew it again, making me come back down. "Good, but you're still moving sideways. NOT what you want. Now, again with the weight and wing posture. Keep it straight and to your back!"

The whistle blew again.

This time, I stayed afloat pretty well! I enjoyed it a lot! Man, if I could, I'd be a pegasus sooner!.

Wait, scratch that thought. I am still thinking strangely.

A few seconds later, Dash took off, leaving me to follow her. Wow, the amazing feeling of air blowing against my mane! The view of Ponyville from up high! This is amazing, and I would have liked to do it again.

Dash blew the whistle again, making me settle down onto the ground. "Ok, that was great! You're a quick learner, but you still need to be fast enough to catch up to me! So, you think you're good enough to race tomorrow?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Ok, see ya!" And with that, she took off to the skies.

After another meal, I went back to Twilight's house.

She came up to me. "So, how was the race?"

I told her about how I ended up. Not too good.

She chuckled. "Well, you'll need to get some rest for the race tomorrow! Good night!"

"'Night!" I replied.

And so ended my second day in Equestria.

**A/N: Reviews and follows aren't needed, but they will be appreciated!**


	5. The Race

I woke up the next morning, again eating a flower sandwich. Great, still a pegasus, and I think my mind must be changing, since I have been thinking differently. Well, today's a big day.

Twilight came up to me. "Lunar, don't forget about your big race against Dash today!"

I just remembered. Yesterday's flying lessons for today's race. Weight centered, wings level, not too much energy. That's simple to remember.

I walked outside to see a large crowd. Involved in the crowd were the ponies were the friends that I have made a few days ago. Also in the crowd was a small filly, with orange fur and a purple mane.

"Ohmygosh! I can't believe I got a front view of the race of the new pegasus against Rainbow Dash!"

She was quivering in excitement. Then, she saw me.

"So, you're the one who's racing Rainbow Dash! AWESOME! By the way, I'm Scootaloo."

The filly put out a hoof, and I shook it. "Cool, I'm Lunar Light, but you can call me Lunar." Man, that name just feels so natural to me.

Scootaloo smiled. "Ok, Lunar. Good luck in the race!"

And with that, I went to the starting line, where Rainbow Dash was waiting for me, again.

She did a competitive grin. "Hey, Lunar. Ready to get your tail whipped?"

I flashed a smile back. "Way ahead of you, Dash. Let's get this on!"

All of the sudden, Pinkie Pie came out with a large cannon. "Okay, the race winds by the left half of Ponyville, and goes by here. Then, you turn right and come back this way! So, you do that once! You got it?"

I nodded and tensed up my wings, like Dash would.

"Ready?"

We both replied with a "Yeah!"

Pinkie fired the cannon, and we were off..

Left turn, up ahead. Dash was way ahead of me. Man, was she fast! All of a sudden, I wasn't sure about this, but I still kept up, like my human instincts did.

Another turn left. I almost caught up to Rainbow Dash, albeit slowly. She grinned at me.

"Man, I'm not even flying as fast as I usually do! Come on, you can fly faster than that," she said as she flew circles around me.

I suddenly had the will to tire out and give up again. Stupid, non natural instincts slowing me down! Well, I think its time to show those instincts who's boss!

I increased my wing speed, and made my shape more streamlined. Almost instantly, I felt the effects speeding me up, almost out of control!

I suddenly shot by Dash, who looked surprised. Right, up ahead.

I adjusted my wings for an almost immediate slowdown. I had to aim upward to actually lower my speed!

Almost there...

All of a sudden, when I tried to land, I lost control and fell! I saw Dash cross the finish line. Lots of cheering surrounded her. She looked back, and saw me on the ground. Almost instantly, she came to help me up.

"Lunar, are you okay?"

I looked at her, then my body. Still a pegasus, but not scratched up too bad. "I'm doing fine, Dash."

"Anyway, nice job with that race! If it weren't for that landing, you would have won!" She shook hooves with me. "Time to get back home. A rainstorm's going to happen in a few minutes!"

Then, she flew off. Almost immediately after that, a large amount of pegasi started to move the clouds toward Ponyville.

I looked at Twilight, confused. "Is that supposed to happen here?"

She looked at me, like she expected me to ask that question. "Yes, the pegasi control all of the weather around Equestria, at least until Discord showed up, causing chocolate rain. You should have been there, it was bad..."

She paused.

"...Anyway, how does it work back on Earth? I'm very curious about the way that humans use the weather!"

I smiled. "Back on Earth, pegasi don't control the weather, nor do humans. The weather isn't in control of us, so we have types of technology to tell us what type of weather is coming toward us!"

Twilight looked amazed about what I said. She replied, "Wow! The ways that humans foresee the weather is amazing!"

I replied, "Yeah, but sometimes the weather can take a turn for the bad or the good, so our technology won't work at those times."

She looked surprised. "Wow, so human technology even has its flaws..."

We went back inside, where Spike was organizing a book on "Delectable Snacks for Pony Friends".

Twilight smiled. "That was a nice job, how you raced. Dash had to speed up to actually catch up to you! Not many ponies go that fast!"

I smiled. "Thanks, Twilight."

She nodded back. "No problem, Lunar."

**Later that same day...**

I think I may have learned a lot about friendship today. Even if you win something, you don't rub it in somebody's face. You congratulate the competitor, help them with any injuries, and possibly ask them to compete again. Man, learning about friendship will be both interesting and strange along the way... At least until I get back and set things straight with the fellow high schoolers.

Meanwhile, back on Earth...

**Missing Child**

Name: Jack Robinson

Age: 16

Eye color: Green

Hair color: Brown

Last seen: West Park, 12:00 noon, 3 days ago.

Bystanders claim to have seen a large, purple portal engulf him. If seen, please return to: Rockvalley High School

One of the former friends that John/Lunar had picked up the sheet. A small tear slid down her cheek.

"Oh boy, I hope he's alright..."

**A/N: Favorites, watches, and reviews will be appreciated!**


	6. Party with Pinkie

** A/N: This part of the story will set place on Earth. By the way, in case you don't know, this is before Alicorn Twilight. Again, reviews, follows, and favorites will be appreciated!**

Matt knocked on the Robinsons' door, clutching one of the posters with Jack/Lunar's face on it.

He was greeted by the warm smile of Mrs. Robinson. "Hi, Matthew! It's been several months since you came here last!"

Matt looked at her calmly. "Have you seen Jack recently? I've noticed his lack of appearance in school recently."

Mrs. Robinson replied, "No, I haven't seen him since Saturday. He said he was going to West Park, and he disappeared."

Matt tried to reassure her. "Well, he's probably looking for you. Do you believe in the things that happened at West Park a few days ago?"

"Not really," she replied. "The townsfolk over there act a bit strange at times. So, I don't usually believe in those stories."

Matt looked upset. "Anyway, I brought you a cake. I think it was Jack's favorite."

And with that note, he left.

"Oh boy," thought Mrs. Robinson. "I hope he's alright..."

**Back on Equestria...**

In reality, Jack was testing out his wings, attempting flips, while Rainbow Dash was supervising him.

Dash smiled. "You're doing great, Lunar, although that last loop was a bit low! How about we take a break for some time? I heard that Pinkie Pie had a surprise for you. I think she said at Twilight's house..."

I grinned back, tired out. "Sure thing, Dash! Man, this sounds fun!"

Fun. What I used to have before my friends abandoned me. Running around, having each other over to hang out. Yeah, that kind of fun.

I remembered my old friends. Matt, Taylor, and... Star Charmer? Oh wait, that was Jerry's MLP OC. Gotta remember to set things straight, as soon as I get back to Earth...

The two of us walked up to Twilight's house. When Dash opened the door, everything was dark. All of the sudden, the lights turned on. Ponies sprang out from behind the furniture.

"Surprise!"

"Muffin!"

Rainbow Dash laughed at the gray pony who said "muffin". "Derpy, you were supposed to say surprise, not muffin!"

Derpy looked back at Dash. "Okay, Rainbow Dash! You can count on me next time!"

I grinned, almost crying. "You ponies did this all... for me?"

Pinkie came up to me. "Of course, silly! Everypony knows about my amazing parties! So, let's party!" And with that, Pinkie set off the cannon she was holding, releasing a ton of party supplies.

**Several hours later...**

I was still grinning from ear-to-ear. Man, I don't ever smile that long when I'm at Earth with my friends! "Pinkie, you throw the best parties!"

She smiled back at me. "Of course I do! Group hug!"

And with that, everypony...

wait, why do I keep saying pony instead of body? Oh well, must be another effect of staying here at Ponyville.

So, everybody started hugging in a large group. I only do that if my friends and I win something, or if we get something cool! I miss them already...

After the party, Twilight came up to me. She asked, "So, how is your stay at Ponyville going? I see that you already made some great friendships!"

I smiled at her. "Yeah, my stay is going great! However, I've been missing my former friends on Earth. I hope they feel the same about me..."

She gave me a compassionate look. "Don't worry, I'm sure that they still care for you. After all, most friendships stay together, even if the friends left each other!"

I started feeling better. "Thanks, Twilight. I feel a lot better, since you said that."

"No problem, Lunar. Hey, I think Dash wants you!"

I looked outside. Sure enough, Rainbow Dash was beckoning me over.

"Come on, Lunar! I need to show you around Ponyville, 20 percent cooler than any other pegasus here!"

I flashed a grin back at her. "Sure thing, Dash!"

Then, I turned back to Twilight. "Thanks for letting me stay at your place for awhile."

She smiled back at me. "No problem, Lunar."

"Okay, see ya!"

And with that, I left to fly with Dash.

**Back on Earth...**

Taylor knocked on Jerry's door. His mom let Taylor and Matt come in, since they were all close friends.

As usual, he was watching an episode of MLP.

"Jerry, we need your help," said Taylor. "Jack's gone missing, and we don't know where to find him!"

Jerry smiled. "Lucky for you, I have some footage of West Park on the day he disappeared. Let me bring it up..."

He opened a window, showing West Park. Time: 11:59 AM.

They saw John bike up to the fountain, as if he was in a rush. Then, the fountain turned purple, with a portal coming out of it. Twilight came out of it

Matt gawked. "Hey, that's- that's-"

Taylor finished the sentence. "Twilight Sparkle, one of the MLP characters."

They watched John jump into the portal willingly with Twilight, then the portal disappeared.

Jerry gave a sly smile. "I think I may know where he is..."


	7. Meeting Fluttershy

"Joey!"

Jerry knocked on the door, with Taylor and Matt behind him. Almost instantly, Joey, one of the more extreme bronies, came to the door.

"Yeah, I'm here. What do you want?" he responded, almost looking annoyed.

"Did you happen to see Jack around 10:45 yesterday? I heard that he stopped by your house before the West Park incident."

Joey smiled. "You mean Lunar? Yeah, she stopped by the house around this time. Twilight and everypony else seems to be accepting her. I also think that Rainbow Dash took a liking to her..."

Jerry looked at him, confused. "Wait, who is this 'Lunar' you are talking about?"

Joey looked shocked. "Oh, sorry. It's Jack. I told Celestia about his lack of friends-"

Matt interrupted. "Wait, did you just say Celestia? As in _Princess_ Celestia from MLP?"

Joey gave an annoyed look at Matt. "Yes, that Celestia. Now, as I was saying, I told Celestia about Jack's lack of friendship because of his dislike of the show. Now, Celestia said that she would help out, as long as he makes it to West Park at 12:00 noon, the highest magical time."

Taylor asked another question. "Wait, so MLP is real, and the magic is all real?"

Joey nodded, as if he expected that. "So, I told Celestia that Jack was considered a hater by our community, and I couldn't reach him. So, she said she would send a message to him in his mind while I placed a map in his pocket. A magical one."

"So, on the day of the trip, I was told to say goodbye to Jack, and wish him good luck. After that, he was gone."

Taylor looked back at Joey. "Joey, do you think that you could open a portal to Ponyville, Equestria? It would be great if you could-"

This time, Joey interrupted. "I can, but it's a hard process. It would take a large amount of power, and it could alter your mind. Not like brainwashing, but just a small alteration.

Matt looked determined. "Let's do it. We don't care for the risks, we just want to see Jack."

Joey grinned. "Alright, get on your bikes and follow me!"

**Equestria, the same day...**

Dash appeared to be doing a backstroke, but in the air! How awesome was that?! Wait, still thinking strangely. Better clear out my mind.

She pointed downward, toward a large farm below us. "...And that's Sweet Apple Acres! It's one of the best places where you can get your apples, or cider!"

Applejack waved to us. Wow, it was so interesting to see Ponyville from up high, with Rainbow Dash! Not many ponies get to do this! Wait, why do I keep doing this? Of course, just more side effects of being here.

Rainbow Dash interrupted my thoughts. "Since you didn't actually get to meet Fluttershy a few days ago, how about we do it now? I don't think she's busy..."

"Sure!" I responded. All of a sudden, a chill crept down my back. That cottage, near the Everfree Forest. Strange things happen there- wait, what? I still love entering forests! At least I did when I was human...

We came down, and landed near her home. Dash knocked on the door to Flutershy's house.

A soft voice came out of the door. "Yes?"

"Hey, Fluttershy," said Dash. "I have somepony who would like to meet you!"

The door opened up, revealing the same pony I saw a few days ago. She looked a little bit scared to see me, so I started the conversation.

"Hi, I'm Lunar. It's nice to meet you!"

Fluttershy mumbled something, so I had to ask her to say it louder. She mumbled again, but I still couldn't hear her.

Dash looked at me. "Say something about animals. I'm pretty sure that she'll actually talk to you, since she cares a lot about animals.

I mentioned that I had a cat, and she started talking more to me. She said, "Hello there, I'm Fluttershy. Nice to meet you. By the way, what type of cat did you have?"

I told her that I had an Amareican (Why do I keep saying things involving horses? AARGH!) Shorthair type cat. I also mentioned that she was very friendly to me. Like my friends used to be...

"Wow, one of those cats? Those must be friendly!" Fluttershy said with extreme interest.

I replied, "Yeah, she was great. At least until I ended up here, abandoning her at my house..."

My house, my mom, my cat. I think I'm starting to feel homesick...

Fluttershy asked, "Are you okay? It looked like you were kind of staring off... into space..."

We heard a small cough come from inside.

Fluttershy looked worried. "I would talk to you more, but Angel has a bad cold. Bye, Rainbow Dash! Nice to meet you, Lunar!"

And on that note, she went inside.

Nine rings rang out. Dash looked back at the town.

"Aw man, It'll be too late once you get back to Twilight's house!"

She looked shocked, as if she had an idea. Then, she grinned.

"I know! You could stay at my house in Cloudsdale for the night! I'm pretty sure that Twilight won't mind at all! Just follow me!

And with that, she took off straight to the skies.

It took quite a while for me to catch up with Dash, since she was so fast... and amazing...

Why does this world keep interrupting my thoughts? It is so annoying! Yet, it seems natural...

Like I said, Dash was waiting for me, sitting on a cloud. I didn't know what would happen if I set foot on the cloud. Would I fall through?

Dash grinned. "C'mon! The clouds won't bite! By the way, since you're a pegasus, you have the ability to walk on clouds! Pretty neat, huh?"

I stepped on the cloud. It felt great, like a soft carpet!

"See? Now follow me, so we can get to my house! Luna's already raised the moon, so we're kind of late."

We ran to her house, where Dash was waiting for me. Wow, she was so fast!

"It took you a while to get here! Now, since I don't have a second bed, you can crash on the sofa. 'Night!"

I replied the same way, and fell asleep. Wow, she's great!

Still thinking... weird... thoughts...

And, I fell asleep.


End file.
